Samuel Guthrie (Earth-7045)
This article is for the mutant superhero. For the Decepticon turned space pirate captain, see Cannonball V. Sam Guthrie is the son of a coal miner from rural Kentucky, and felt obliged to take his place at the mine himself after his father died. After his powers emerged during a cave-in, he was found by Charles Xavier and joined the New Mutants. Though Cannonball often seems a hayseed farm-boy overly supplied with naivete, he has a plethora of otherwordly experience and has been to space and other dimensions. His determination in the face of overwhelming odds never wavers, and he remains his generation’s staunchest supporter of Xavier’s dream. Sam was a country boy who saw the world through the veil of his own naivete, but who had dreams of something bigger, à la Luke Skywalker. And just like Luke, the dreams came truer and bigger than he expected. But Sam has grown into what may be called a soldier for the dream. He has been influenced by many different mentors and friends, and his world view encompasses almost everything he has seen and done. To consider him Cyclops, Jr. is not far off the mark. Sam is brave, gentlemanly, considerate, loyal to his friends, unassuming, unpretentious, and so on. Because he has seen that life is too short and too precious for anything, but your best. Sam is best friends with fellow New Mutant Sunspot. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Thermo-Chemical Energy Field Propulsion': Cannonball possesses the ability to bodily generate thermo-chemical energy and release it from his skin. This energy is used as thrust to cause his body to be propelled through the air, like his namesake, at great heights and speeds with considerable maneuverability. He can control his speed and direction through sheer act of will. At first he could only release this energy from his feet, but now he can fire it from almost any part of his body, to a wide variety of effects, such as channeling it into bio-kinetic blasts from his hands. **'Blast Field': this energy also manifests itself as an impenetrable and virtually indestructible "blast field." He can use this blast-field to function as a personal shield or extending it to encompass others, shape the field around another person to imprison them, or absorb outside kinetic impact into his own energy supply and then re-channel it to increase the bludgeoning power of his blows or create explosive shock waves upon impact. Sam is also capable of generating the blast field without actually having to blast off, though it takes him extreme concentration to prevent himself from propelling into the air. **'Superhuman Durability' Abilities *'Expert Combatant' Paraphernalia Transportation *'Magik' Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:New Mutants members (Earth-7045) Category:Adventurers Category:Students Category:Force Field Generation Category:Flight Category:Energy Blasts Category:Explosion Creation Category:Expert Combatant Category:Christians Category:Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters students (Earth-7045) Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters staff members (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Cannonball